Competition
by TheSlackerestSlifer
Summary: Chazz didn't think anyone could be this oblivious. But he couldn't blame the slacker- he hadn't noticed either, not until... well until the summer happened. How could such an idiot capture so many people's attention? Even his? Rivalshipping. Not bad yet, but oh it'll get there...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, all! I am soooo in love with GX right now. I couldn't help it but embark on this project. I'm so so sorry, I know I'm being a bad author since I've already got a fic going on, but I just couldn't stop myself. That being said, I haven't updated the persona one really because I had quite honestly the shittiest summer ever, involving wasting five grand and breaking my foot. PM me and I'll tell you about it, I love complaining XD **

**anyway, rivalshipping has long been and long will be my OTP, so enjoy, and expect more. This will be a chapter story, filled with lots of deliciousness and everybody loving that lovely slifer slacker. ENJOY and REVIEWWWW! **

**MWAH!**

* * *

"But Chaaazzzz!"

"No" Came the short, curt reply. He had said it at least four times now, as bluntly and as unaffected as possible in an attempt to emphasize his answer, using his body language to the fullest, turned away, an edifice of gruff disapproval. Apparently, the infuriatingly persistent Slifer Slacker wasn't getting the none too subtle hint. Chazz was one hundred percent cold shoulder, using every ounce of his well- practiced scorn to try to get through Jaden's thick skull.  
"But, but it's just a game!"  
"Slacker, no means no."

"But-"

"No"

"But-

"NO"

"But-"

"Dammit, Jaden, leave me alone!" His carefully constructed "cold shoulder" routine shattered as he lost his temper, whirling around to retaliate. Jaden shrunk back briefly, but blinked, undeterred, his irrational optimism seeming to be turned onto its highest setting.  
"Why not?" he inquired simply.  
Chazz snapped "Because!" and left it at that.

Jaden frowned. "That's not a very good reason. You sound like my parents when I ask them a 'dumb question' and they don't wanna answer."

Chazz sighed, wondering why he had ever accepted Jaden's invitation to stay in his dinky little room while his own more extravagant and, in his opinion, much more fitting room was under construction over the summer. He said tiredly "Jaden just because we happen to be living together at the moment doesn't in any way obligate me to play silly games with you and your idiot friends."  
Jaden's frown only deepened, and he argued mildly, as if explaining to a child "They're not idiots, Chazz, and there's nothing silly about wanting to bond with my new roomie."  
"I don't want to 'bond' with you, Slacker..." Chazz said, it coming out as more of a groan as he crawled into the top bunk of the three.

Jaden simply continued, chirping a "Sure you do!"and smiling his silly little smile. "C'mon it'll be fun!"

Chazz merely scoffed, lying down and turning his back to the unrelenting slifer boy.

He heard grunting behind him followed by Jaden's chipper voice- closer now- saying: "You could use some fun! I'm a pretty fun guy, Chazz..."

The unwilling slifer stiffened at the proximity of Jaden's cheery, infuriating voice, turning his head ever so slightly only to confirm the fact that Jaden had, indeed, climbed up the side of the bunk beds and was peering down at Chazz with his huge, chocolate brown eyes.  
"Grr, take a hike, loser!"  
Jaden's little nose wrinkled up. "I don't wanna" he said petulantly, eliciting another groan from Chazz, who sat straight up in bed. "Yeah?" he retaliated. "Well _I _don't wanna play another stupid game with you! I've only been living here for a day, anyway, what's the big hurry?"  
It had, in fact, only been a very short time since the ornery black Slifer had accepted Jaden's ridiculously enthusiastic and friendly extension of hospitality. He was already regretting it.

Jaden was now pouting, and his tone of voice matched his childish expression perfectly as he reached a hand up and jostled Chazz by the arm. "But whyyyy?" he whined, "What's so bad about having some fun? Just a harmless game..."

Chazz made a face and shrugged Jaden off of him, growling out "Just a 'harmless game' eh? If it's anything like the last 'harmless game', I want nothing to do with it!"

At the mention of this, Jaden's unwavering conviction faltered a bit, and he stuttered "I-It wasn't THAT bad... was it?"

Chazz simply shoved him off the side of the bed, causing Jaden to lose his grip and fall on the ground with a yelp. "Yes. It was." He said matter of factly before turning away gruffly as the fallen boy got up, rubbing his injured backside with a tragic pout.  
"Oh..." He said simply, sounding almost disappointed. There was a light blush dusting his face upon remembering that night, and the game Chazz was referring to.  
The black slifer in question didn't turn around, but merely sat, board-stiff in the bed, face turned away from Jaden, hiding his own slightly flushed cheeks from view.

They both were thinking about it now, memories washing over them, unbidden and unrelenting.

It had been a while ago, before the seven spirit keys, before the Shadow Riders, and before Jaden battled for the safety of the world. Despite all that had transpired since the school duel, what occurred on that night still came up from time to time.

Jaden, in his usual over-enthusiasm, had nearly hugged Chazz to death upon learning that he wouldn't be returning to North Academy in favor of the original Duel Academy.

The pale duelist in question had been horrified to learn that, as he had been gone for three months, he was to be placed in Slifer Red.

Jaden, however, was ecstatic.

"Oh man, now we're gonna be buddies for sure!" he had said excitedly. He had wanted to throw a party to welcome Chazz home, and had scrambled around getting permission from professor Banner, inviting the whole gang, and most importantly, coercing Chazz into attending.

Despite his best efforts, Chazz had found himself about an hour later sitting in the Slifer Red commons with not only the Slifer Slacker himself, but his dweeb roommate, Alexis, and Bastion.

Jaden was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, running from here to there, almost headache inducing in his energy. He had hopped up on a table shouting "We should play some party games!"

Chazz had thought it was harmless enough, and inquired "Like...?" Jaden had hopped off the table and rushed over to a closet, rummaging, rummaging, until he finally popped up with some games. He had said something like "Well I found these, but we don't hafta play 'em. I mean aren't there other games you don't even need boards for, or whatever? Like uh..."

Alexis offered "Never have I ever?" Bastion said matter-of-factly, "Truth or dare is also a verbal game..." Then, Syrus shouted almost desperately, "Ooh! Guess who's kissing you!"

Everyone in the room had laughed, but a slight flush sprang to Jaden's cheeks as he had exclaimed nervously, "S-syrus!"

The black slifer had merely chuckled darkly, allowing the snide jab to fall from his lips. "Looks like the dweeb is trying to get the only action he can get!"  
Alexis had then pointed out good humoredly, "Even though I'm the only girl here...?" And more laughter had filled the small room.

Syrus had defended vehemently, "Yeah, I'm not that hopeless, I promise!"

Bastion pointed out "And it IS just a game intended for comedic situations..."

Jaden, still holding the board games, had made a face "Uhhh no, It's weird!" he said, obviously uncomfortable with everyone being so casual about kissing. "You can't just... Kiss someone! C-can you...?"

"Sure, why not?" Chazz had said with a slight smirk. He had been enjoying his rival's obvious discomfort far too much to consider the possible repercussions of a game like this. "Just a bit of fun, right?"

"Yeah, it's just harmless fun!" Syrus had defended.

Right. Harmless.

But Chazz couldn't stop himself- he had been reveling in the way Jaden was lacking his normal brazen confidence. So he allowed himself a smirk and had continued, agreeing with the dweeb for once. "Yeah... No ulterior motives, right Syrus?"

Syrus had scowled, saying,"Of course not!" He then started to explain.

"Alright, here's how it works, someone, whoever gets chosen to go first, will close their eyes, and three people out of all of us will take turns kissing whoever is the victim! Just a little kiss, too, Jaden since you're freaking out" He said to the panicking brunette. "It'll be over in a second. Then, whoever's getting kissed has to guess the three people who kissed them in order!"

"Gahh!" Jaden had shouted, mortified, "How can you people be so on board with this!?"

It had been too good, and Chazz had said, relishing an inner triumph, "What are you whining about, Slacker? Wasn't it you who said you 'never backed down from a challenge' or something?" the black slifer had mockingly used air quotes to emphasize his sarcasm.

Said slacker had put down all of the rejected board games, and was blinking rapidly, seemingly startled.

"Hey, you're right! Haha what's gotten into me?" He had laughed, somewhat nervously. "Alright, I'll play!"

Bastion, forever helpful, said "Very well. We should draw for who has to guess first... No, not cards, Jaden." The boy in question's face fell as he dejectedly put away his deck.

"We'll draw straws."

"Oh, come on!" Jaden had exclaimed moments later, blushing lightly. In a remarkable show of bad luck, he had drawn the shortest straw.

Chazz had snickered. "Some luck you got there... alright, so how do we decide who kisses the slacker first?"

A wave of hissing "Shh"s were directed at the black-haired teen. "It's a secret decision!" Syrus had said urgently."We wait til he closes his eyes and deliberate then!"

Jaden's slightly unsure voice sounded. "Uhh... Guys? I uh...never... Kissed anyone before..." He had rubbed the the back of his head and laughed sheepishly,"hehehe which one-a-you guys gets to be my first? Oh!" The brunette shook his head, "I have to guess, don't I? Ok..." Jaden had then sat down, impossibly optimistic, as always.  
He then had closed his eyes tightly, in anticipation, causing his whole face to scrunch up.

Syrus warned gently, "Jay, relax your face otherwise no one will even wanna kiss you."

Jaden exhaled, and his face relaxed noticeably.

Chazz had turned to the other group members and hissed "Now will you tell? Do we draw straws again or Rock Paper Scissors or what?" He inquired impatiently. He was anxious to see that slacker receive half of the embarrassment he had delt to him just earlier. Oh revenge would be sweet, and-

"Why are you so antsy?" The whispered voice of Alexis had interrupted the black Slifer's inner monologue, and she laughed deviously, "Hehe why don't YOU kiss Jaden first!"

The wide eyed expression on Chazz's face had caused everyone to snicker under their breath. The ebony haired duelist hissed desperately, "No way in hell! It's his first kiss! Tch, seriously? his first? What a loser..."

Bastion had pointed out quietly, "But this is Jaden we're talking about here; that sort of thing holds no weight with him."

Chazz had huffed "Yeah, well I, for one, don't find his innocence to be as charming as you all seem to...In fact, it annoys me."

He received a jab from Syrus's elbow the shorter one whispered "Heh, then why not kiss him if it annoys you so much?"

Chazz gritted his teeth and uttered tersely, "No. Way."

Syrus taunted bravely(for him, anyway) "Why not? Scared?"

Chazz had glared daggers at the blunette before growling menacingly "No, I just don't wanna kiss the slacker!" Alexis had chimed in, whispering, "Well, I don't think you have a choice, Chazz... a-and I'll go second, if that's alright." She had blushed lightly at that, causing the the black slifer to scoff. Of COURSE Alexis wanted to go. Chazz then whispered shortly,"Fine, but since I've been volunteered against my will, I volunteer short-stop to kiss the slacker third!" At this, he had shot Syrus a look and continued, "Besides, it was your idea anyway."

Syrus had nodded in agreement. "Eh, fair enough... but right now, it's your turn!"

Everyone had pushed Chazz towards Jaden, eliciting one of Chazz's best scowls in their direction before the black slifer turned resignedly to face his fate. What he saw caused his heart to flutter in a strange sense of anticipation.

The brunette duelist was on the edge of his seat, fists balled up on his knees, a slight flush on his face, eyes clamped shut. He looked... different.

Well this was unexpected. It seemed as though brunette suddenly seemed less annoying to the Princeton boy. Instead, and he found himself thinking Jaden actually looked almost cute.

Almost.

For a guy.

Slowly, Chazz gulped and strode up to Jaden thinking 'Just harmless fun, it'll be over quick, and we can all forget it ever happened.' Upon his arrival in front of the brunette boy, he leaned down, and planted what he intended to be a quick, painless kiss on his rival's lips.

Of course, nothing could ever go as planned.

Jaden, being caught completely off guard, gasped idiotically in surprise, his lips parting against Chazz's, stunning the ebony haired duelist-causing him to freeze in place, in turn causing the kiss to linger for longer than necessary- and causing Chazz, when he backed away quickly, to be blushing furiously as he scrambled to hide his evident embarrassment from the others in the room.

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice, and if they did they weren't too hung up on it. Chazz was left reeling in his own personal state of embarrassment as the two other kissers took their turns. Only, they kissed Jaden AFTER tapping him on the shoulder for a warning.  
This made Chazz's blood boil in rage towards that little blue haired loser. He had tricked him! He wouldn't have ever... and no way would Jaden have opened his mouth if Syrus had warned him to give him a tap on the shoulder first!

"Ok! All done!" Syrus had chimed, oblivious to Chazz's rage. Equally oblivious, Jaden blinked his eyes open. He had studied everyone's faces in turn- Chazz was the only one giving anything away, but the thought of Chazz kissing him was so far removed from Jaden's mind that he didn't even consider the black Slifer an option.

"In order huh...?" He had inquired, scratching his head in puzzlement. "Uhhh... A-Alexis?" He guessed. She had shaken her head "No" and Jaden pressed "Dammit! uh.. Were you at least one of the three?" She had answered with a soft smile, "Yes, second, actually."

Jaden nodded thoughtfully before saying cautiously "Okay, uh... Bastion?"

The genius boy said,"I wasn't even a variable this round, Jaden."

The boy in question broke into a grin, and had shouted triumphantly, "So Syrus! And..." the slifer duelist had trailed off, eyes widening as he zeroed in on Chazz's slightly pink face, doing the math in his head.

"Chazz...?" He had inquired incredulously. "N-no way!"

Chazz had growled out "What?! Am I not allowed to play the game?"

Jaden had sputtered "Oh, no that's not what I meant... I uh...I'm just surprised is all..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Chazz had huffed.

Syrus clarified, "He was the first one, Jay, I was third."

As the pieces clicked in Jaden's fluffy head, he had squeaked out "First?!" and then had fallen out of his chair, groaning with a dazed look on his face, "So you mean to tell me... that I just... my first kiss... with Chazz? Chazz Princeton was my first kiss...?"

Chazz exploded "Yes, idiot!" there was a blush lighting up his pale face. "And if you hadn't opened your mouth like the slacker idiot you are-" He cut himself off mid sentence and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, realizing that he had just revealed something he did not have to, and that everyone's surprised gaze was on him.

Alexis said "Whoa, wait a minute... opened his mouth...?" Chazz only sputtered.

Jaden pulled himself up and murmured, eyes hidden by his mop of messy two-tone hair, "S-sorry, Chazz, you just caught me off guard! The other two tapped me on the shoulder... so I knew... sorry..."  
He walked closer, blush across his cheeks, peering up at Chazz. "B-but it wasn't so bad... kinda nice, actually. So don't worry about it."

Chazz couldn't handle any more. Jaden had only been trying to make things better, but in saying what he had, the brunette had opened up a whole new window. Chazz had stormed out in an embarrassed rage, and Jaden had stayed behind, dumbfounded, racking his brains for what he could have said that was so wrong...

* * *

The door being wrestled open stirred both boys from their mutual reverie, breaking the silence, and along with it, some of the tension as Syrus and Hassleberry walked through the door.

"Oh hey, Guys! 'Sup?" Jaden greeted them brightly, the memory of that first kiss -the way it felt- lingering in the back of his mind as he broke out of his thoughts to say  
"Chazz and I were deciding what game we should all play."

Said duelist scowled, crossing his arms. He said snappishly "Like hell we were!"

Syrus simply sighed and shook his little blue head. Jaden was too nice. Couldn't he see Chazz was just a hopeless cause?

Jaden ignored Chazz's exasperation, and said excitedly "What about twister? or Uno? or- OOF!"

He was cut off by a pillow to the face, Chazz's outstretched throwing arm lowering to rest by his side as he said "Can't you take a hint, Slacker?"

The slacker he was addressing picked up the offending pillow and hugged it to his chest, pouting like a child. "But..."

"Just ignore him, Sarge. This freeloader doesn't have a single sens-a humor" said Hassleberry, under the impression that Chazz had forced himself upon them, staying in their room uninvited. His opinion of Chazz, much like the opinions of many others, was not very high. He regarded the black haired boy with much disdain, and found his standoffish behavior towards his mentor to be unacceptable.

Jaden wore a puzzled expression and repeated dimly "Freeloader...?"

Syrus chipped in, for once in agreement with Hassleberry. "Yeah, Chazz. If you're gonna be a jerk, why'd you even bother inviting yourself to stay over?"

Chazz merely growled, used to the skepticism. He was about to tell them he'd gladly leave, but Jaden's voice, in a moderating tone, cut through. "Actually, guys, I invited him... I figured it'd be fun! I mean Chazz IS in Slifer Red now, after all, and I just thought it'd be nice to get to know each other better." He stopped as the others stared at him.

"Uh..." he continued nervously, shrinking back so he was peeking over the pillow, his friends skeptical gazes not entirely encouraging. "Plus, Chazz is our friend, and we should help him out... He needed a place to stay, so..." The brunette continued to hug the pillow sheepishly as his friends continued to look skeptical.

Chazz didn't say anything, but upon Jaden's defense of him, he felt a sudden warmth towards his rival. His grimace of scorn softened, and he felt less hostile all of a sudden.

Jaden had always done that. Chazz guessed it was one thing he really appreciated about the idiot.

He sighed, and leaned back in his bed, lying down only to remember that his pillow was currently being snuggled by a certain Slifer Slacker.

Jaden was, indeed, still snuggling the pillow, hiding behind it as if he were attempting to shield himself from his friends' skepticism with its lumpy, soft goodness. Syrus said, breaking the silence, "Whatever you say, Jay. Only question is, where is he gonna sleep? There's four of us, and only three beds."

Jaden had evidently failed to think this far ahead, and was taken off guard by the question. "Oh..." he said. "I hadn't thought about that..."

Chazz rolled his eyes and sat up again, knowing full well that as a "freeloader" he would be unanimously nominated to sleep on the floor or air mattress or whatever it may be. This was why he was quite surprised to hear Jaden saying "It's whatever, I don't mind sleeping on the floor! It was my goof anyway- didn't think ahead. Never do..." He laughed sheepishly.

Of course, both Syrus and Hassleberry were quick to object, offering many reasons why Chazz should be the one to sleep on the floor, that the brunette shouldn't have to give up his bed. Jaden just held up his hand and said calmly: "C'mon guys, knock it off. I really don't mind"- trying to stave off his followers' barrage of general Chazz hate.  
"Chazz is the guest, anyway. He shouldn't have to sleep on the floor" Jaden added and smiled at the two boys who competed for his attention almost constantly, stilling any further arguments they may have had.

Chazz himself was caught off guard. The slacker was okay with giving up his bed? to HIM of all people? There's no way anyone could be that... nice. He didn't believe it.

The black Slifer sat up in his bed and grumbled out "Slacker, don't be stupid. You're not giving up your damn bed." Said slacker glanced up at him over the pillow he still held in a loose embrace, confusion showing in his expressive brown eyes. Chazz continued gruffly "You're too nice for your own good..."

Internally, he wondered why he even cared. He was The Chazz! He didn't have time for compassion! Right...?

But that idiotic brunette's utter lack of hesitation- his unconditional kindness towards Chazz- was something that the dark haired ex-Obelisk found he couldn't simply ignore. He was surprised upon the realization that he almost wanted to be nice to the Slifer Slacker. For the first time in his life, he found himself questioning his attitude towards someone. Was he being too mean? Psh, no, that idiot slacker has it coming! Was he being unreasonable? Probably, but he always was. He didn't care if anyone liked him, or even if they disliked him.

'Jaden likes you'

a voice said, cutting through his thoughts like a razor blade. He wanted to tell the voice to shut up and go away- that Jaden was an idiot anyway, and it didn't matter what he thought, but the next thought came regardless, unbidden.

'Jaden's always nice to _you_'

He was nice to everyone! The Chazz was nice to no-one!

But even as his mind cried out against it, he felt himself getting up and crawling out of the bunk, attracting the gazes of the three other boys in the room. 'Holy shit' he thought. 'Why am I doing this?' His feet made contact with the ground, and he turned to face his rival.

'Oh god dammit'.

Jaden was still peeking over the pillow, curiously peering at him with those infernal irresistible puppy dog eyes. Chazz felt powerless against them.

'There's no helping it now...' His eyes connected with the chocolate brown of Jaden's, and he walked over to him slowly.

'I guess it can't hurt to be nice... just this once'Chazz thought as he arrived in front of a perplexed brunette duelist. He gently extracted the pillow from Jaden's grasp, and their eyes locked.

The boy in question blinked at him, brown eyes wide.

"I'll take this, though. If you don't mind." Chazz said in a low voice, referring to the pillow. Jaden stared up at the taller, ebony haired boy in front of him. Said boy elaborated "It's only fair." His pale face wore a sort of smirk, an expression commonly seen there. To Chazz, it was a front. On the inside, he wasn't feeling very triumphant at all, and used the smirk in an attempt to hide his indecision.

Evidently, it worked.

Jaden gulped and relinquished the pillow, stammering "Uh... y-yeah, sure thing." he appeared a bit flustered, but then exclaimed suddenly, "W-wait, no, I already said I was sleeping on the floor!"

Chazz sighed in an exasperated fashion, but it went unheeded as Jaden barreled on.

"I can't just let you sleep on the floor, Chazz. It's not a nice thing to do, I mean, like I said it was my goof so I should take full responsibili-"

"Slacker, no."

"But it's not fair to-"

"Dammit, why are you so difficult?" The annoyance was clear in the black Slifer's voice, but Jaden either didn't notice it or didn't care and rambled on, putting his hands on Chazz's shoulders and moving to push him into Jaden's very own bottom bunk. Chazz interrupted loudly, having had enough:

"For Chrissake, Jaden!" He pushed the enthusiastic brunette away and stood back up. "I'm trying to be nice for once in my life and you're giving me hell for it!"

Jaden blinked, stunned. "Uh... But... Well" stuttered the Slifer red duelist, at a loss for words.

He, along with his other roommates, weren't sure how to react to the idea of Chazz being nice.

The youngest Princeton brother merely huffed out a "I'd think you'd be happy about that, Slacker..."

Chazz was suddenly regretting this impulsive decision to be considerate, and fumed at the wall, looking anywhere but at the infuriating idiot in front of him.  
"...I'd like it if you were comfortable, is all..." came the soft voice of his rival.

Chazz's intense focus on the wall was momentarily diverted by the tone of Jaden's voice. He glanced at the brunette, blinking. Jaden was blinking right back, brown eyes as large and warm as ever- like melted chocolate.

The raven-haired boy sighed. The slacker always found a way to ruin something, didn't he?

Here he was, arguing with his rival over which one of them was to sleep on the floor. The FLOOR, for goodness' sake!

Chazz said shortly, trying to stay calm, "You're not sleeping on the floor, I am. Your fan club is right."

Said "Fan club", despite appearing put out at the label, were overall silent- shocked.

"But... but..." Jaden said, his lips pulling into that pout Chazz recognized as the brunette's childish solution whenever he didn't get his way. The black Slifer was getting fed up with Jaden's persistence. Why was he so damn difficult? Why was it so hard to say no to the way his lips puckered into that irresistible little pout...?

Chazz shook his head, banishing that last thought as utterly ridiculous.

Jaden was his rival, and even though he consistently bested Chazz as far as dueling was concerned, this was one fight with the slacker that The Chazz was winning. But how...?the brunette was known for never giving up until the very end...

Then, an idea came to him, and his face pulled into a devious smirk. All he had to do was intimidate the slacker... fluster him until he gave in- make him uncomfortable enough to just drop it. Chazz thought that it shouldn't be hard, as Jaden was as innocent as they come- his sugary sweet cluelessness was no match for the overbearing personality and radiating sexiness of The Chazz.

The black Slifer took a step towards Jaden, uttering in a low, teasing tone, "What are you so worried about, Slacker? My comfort, you say? Well what if I said there's no way in hell I'm letting you give up your bed to me?" He continued his advance towards the slifer red, gaze smoldering, connected with those wide chocolate orbs. Chazz stopped walking only when he was staring down at Jaden, using his height against the brunette. He said in that same teasing tone, this time with some added sultriness, "What if I said that the only way to get me to sleep in your bed... was if I knew you wouldn't be sleeping on the floor either?"

Jaden was gazing up at him, evidently flustered by their closeness. "Uh, w-well... I'd be fine with whatever as long as... you're..." the brunette trailed off, distracted by Chazz's dark, mischievous smirk. Chazz noted Jaden's preoccupation, as well as the way the slifer's eyes swept around, taking in every aspect of his pale face. The taller of the two boys continued, almost in a whisper, "So... you're saying you'd share a bed with me, then?" Jaden's eyes widened in realization and he sputtered "Uh ah... well I mean I guess so... I-it really shouldn't be a big deal uhm... it's just kinda... c-cramped."

Chazz latched onto this, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to ensure his victory.

His smirk widened and he purred out, allowing his voice to become a low, enthralling, seductive sound in an attempt to further fluster his rival, "Exactly. Cramped. You don't wanna be in a small enclosed area with me, especially if that area is a bed, do you?" He decided to further utilize his height to stare down at his rival imploringly as he added, "Unless you happen to like that idea... Well? Is that it?" the ebony haired boy quirked an eyebrow at his question. He noted the flush that spread across Jaden's cheeks triumphantly as the brunette sputtered "Oh uhm... well I-it's nothing like that! I just really really don't think it's fair for you to sleep on the floor, 'specially after I invited you and everything..."

Jaden had averted his eyes, and had focused his gaze instead at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the pale boy in front of him. Said boy thought with satisfaction that it wouldn't be long before Jaden gave in. He seemed flustered, maybe uncomfortable, even. His smirk widened, but before he could get in another word, his rival suddenly looked up, peering into Chazz's dark gaze with his own warm brown one.

The raven-haired boy held in a gasp at Jaden's appearance. At the blush dusted across his face, over his nose, cheeks just barely pink. At his expressive eyes, which were big and a very warm brown. Chazz was suddenly painfully aware of how close their faces were, and of the way Jaden's eyes shone as the flustered blushing boy said quietly, "I wouldn't mind..."

Chazz felt his mind clear a bit.

What?!

No! Jaden wasn't supposed to agree! Chazz found himself reeling, blinking down at the brunette in surprise briefly before he got a grip and backed away a bit, outwardly calm, smirk falling firmly back in place.

"Well then..." he said simply. "That wasn't so complicated..." He turned around coolly, smirk still glued on his face, attempting to mask his panic.

'Shit shit shit' he thought. Inside, he was desperate. What had he gotten himself into? Now he had to share a bed? With JADEN?

Oh, it was going to be a long night...

* * *

**AN: So? Whaddaya think?**

**I love Jaden... and Chazz... and Bailey my bestie :) OH, a lot of this is inspired by an RP actually... like the guess who's kissing you bit I just stole from it like a cool kid. That IS a real game- I've played it ehehe.**

**Anyway... REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Time to address a glaring plothole... I KNOW Hassleberry technically shouldn't be there. I KNOW but it's aggravating that he actually NEEDS to be there. But it IS a fanfic. So. Yeah. LIBERTIES. But I wanted to apologize regardless- I literally pondered this dilemma for like, ever, until I reached this conclusion of lamely apologizing. **

**... **

**ANYWAY, interesting developments and such in this chapter... It's short, but.. hashtag sorrynotsorry XD**

**READ and LOVE and REVIEWWWW please and sankyuu (smiles) **

* * *

If Chazz hadn't been so wrapped up in how his mind game had backfired, then he would have surely noticed the piercing glare a certain blunette was shooting his way.

Syrus couldn't believe it. He had been rooming with Jaden for a year now- a whole year, and now here comes Chazz Princeton, dropping in and just right away getting to share a bed with his bubbly brunette best friend! It was aggravating. It was bad enough that Syrus had to compete with Dino-Brain for Jaden's attention, but now THIS?

Unbelieveable.

Chazz freaking Princeton? His competition?

The tiny blunette felt weak in the knees, a bit frightened, somewhat intimidated, and slightly aghast, but more than anything else, the vehic-ROID duelist was livid.

'Who does he think he is? How can he just waltz in here and now... now...' Syrus gulped at the thoughts flooding his mind as a product of his overactive imagination- thoughts of Jaden cuddling up next to Chazz in the middle of the night, in the narrow bunk just below his... oh goodness, it made his skin crawl.

Yes, it was true. The bespectacled blunette had long been harboring a crush for his roommate.

He just couldn't help it! Jaden was just so... good. Nice, and earnest, and caring, and... and... and just damn loveable!

He had been there for Syrus when everyone else had looked down on him, and encouraged him when he was ready to give up.

Jaden was just so... GOOD. Too good for the likes of Chazz!

The Princeton brother was bad news as far as Syrus was concerned, and he wasn't about to let his sweet, impressionable crush be corrupted by this tall dark imposing bully!

'Calm down Sy, you're just overreacting' he told himself, trying to take a deep breath.

Regardless, he was panicking. It was something Syrus tended to do quite frequently- overthinking every last detail and running every possible horrible scenario through his little blue head.

He could just see it- Jaden sleeping innocently, unaware of the predatory gaze of his bedmate as he reached out his pale, spidery hands and trailed them wickedly all over his rival's compact body, tampering with his dreams and making him feel things he would never dream of otherwise.

It only made Syrus's panic attack worse.

'No way, Chazz doesn't even like Jay, there's no reason e would ever do that... right? But why is he so cool about sharing a bed? Just now he made it seem like he wanted it! What if he was just acting? What if he really has the hots for Jaden? What if-'

"Well, are we gonna just stand here all night like assholes, or are we gonna get some sleep?" the voice Syrus wanted the least to hear said gruffly, interrupting the blunette's worrying for the moment.

'You're the asshole...' Syrus thought, passive aggressively, even though he had a point. Tey HAD been standing there in silence for quite a bit now, long enough for it to be awkward.

Syrus sighed, trying to calm his jittery nerves, and looked up to see the ebony-haired owner of the unwanted voice stripping off his long, black coat and daping it over a cai before staring to loosen his belt, obviously making to take it off.

Syrus felt he couldn't breathe all of a sudden, and his heart hammered in his chest.

What the hell?! Chazz wasn't seriously going to...

Syrus choked out, sounding strangled and panicked- "Wh-what are you doing?!"

He received a skeptical, quirked eyebrow from the vile black slifer as he uttered tersely, "I can't sleep in a belt, Truesdale..."

Syrus blinked.

"... Oh... right..."

"As if I'd ever get naked in front of any of YOU, anyway..." Chazz continued, rolling his eyes and removing his belt, putting it with his coat before getting into the bottom bunk without another word.

"Wait, what?" Jaden looked from Syrus to Chazz in puzzlement. "What are you talkin about, Chazz? Why would we wanna SEE you naked?" He laughed loudly, and after about ten minutes and some pointless bickering, everyone was in bed, the lights were off, and all was quiet. Despite all this, some in the room were far from asleep. While Syrus worried himself into a restless sleep, a certain ebony haired boy was struggling to sleep for an entirely different reason.

* * *

He grimaced. Did the slacker HAVE to sprawl everywhere? Who sleeps like that?

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's effect deals damage equal to... hmmph..." mumbled Jaden in his sleep as he punched the air, and then rolled over, settling back into snores.

'Oh great, he kickboxes AND talks in his sleep! Such talent! Doesn't he do anything but duel monsters?' Chazz thought sardonically. The black slifer was pushed against the wall of the red dorm by the sprawling, snoring, mumbling lump that was a sleeping Jaden. He was none too thrilled, either. He glared at Jaden's sleeping idiot face spitefully.

The moonlight played over his features, making his usually tan skin fade to a shadowy monochrome, looking soft and etheral and...

Chazz's heart rate sped up.

Cute...?

Shit. There it was again.

Ever since that STUPID kiss, whenever Chazz looked at Jaden for too long, or glanced at him just right, or when the slacker was especially happy about something, the raven haired boy found himself thinking strange things about is rival. They would come, unbidden and unwanted, causing Chazz to notice things about the slacker he never should- something about his eyes, or his hair, or his skin...

In this case, it was the light sprinkling of freckles that Jaden had across his cheeks. And all of a sudden, for whatever reason, the ex obelisk didn't mind him being there.

That's most likely why, when Jaden suddenly snuggled up to Chazz's arm while mumbling something incoherent in his sleep, that the ebony haired boy barely reacted. Chazz couldn't react. He was frozen- and could only curse the way he felt his cheeks heat up.

"... and then we can... einds and... mmph... why can't you see... nng..."

Jaden's mumbling fluctuated in volume and wavered in coherence, making it difficult to understand the sleeping brunette. Chazz was caught up in a state of internal conflict he rarely experienced. He really shouldn't care.  
He shouldn't. It wasn't eavesdropping to listen in on the sleepy mumblings of the unconscious, was it?

It couldn't be an invasion of privacy when Jaden wasn't even lucid...

Not that The Chazz had time to consider such insignificant pleasantries. It couldn't hurt to just...

The ebony-haired boy shifted pulling the arm that Jaden was cuddling across his chest, draggin the brunette with it, closer. Maybe too close, but Chazz told himself it was necessary. There was no way he'd get this close- of his own free will- to the slacker EVER if he could help it.

As Jaden's head happened to fall on the pale teen's chest, his words snapped into place- like a a lense focusing.

"... I don't understand..."

.Chazz scoffed, for what DID Jaden understand? "Tch... Idiot..." he mumbled to himself. It was hardly the revelation he had been seeking.

"...Why you're so mean all the time..."

The black-haired teen froze.

"I'll... be your friend..."

Chazz felt his stomach drop. No way...

"You know... you're really not..."

There was no way Jaden was...

"... a bad guy..."

Dreaming about...

"...Chazz..."

Him...?

* * *

"What?! We have to take EXAMS?!" Jaden exclaimed through a mouthful of Slifer-red breakfast. His eyes were wide- incredulous.

Chazz scoffed from his seat behind the Slifer idiot. No way was he sitting next to him- he wouldn't because the slacker had apparently had a dream about him didn't mean a thing.

"Yes, dumbass, we have to take exams."

There. That was sufficiently mean. That would show Jaden... what exactly, he wasn't quite sure. But it would show him!

"But... But..." Jaden stammered, lips puffing out in an disbelieving pout. "That's totally bogus!"

Chazz rolled his eyes, and was about to snap out a remark about how he wasn't the only one who had to balance shadow riders and studies, but Jaden had turned to him, cutting him off with a "Right, Chazz?" blinking at him with those huge brown eyes. "I mean we all had a lot on our plate... Kinda lame to ask the guys who saved the world to take some stupid test..." the brunette sulked, still pouting.

It caught him off guard, being included. It shouldn't have-Jaden was always haranguing him into this or that with his idiot friends- Alexis excluded of course.

"Tch, man up, slacker..." Chazz finally managed to grumble out, ignoring the way he felt the urge to smile at the slacker's unconditional friendliness- it was no matter; Jaden was simply a fool. Foolish for trusting everyone. Foolish for being so nice. And foolish for forgetting that, since the end of the year was fast approaching and summer vacation was around the corner, each and every student had to take their exit level tests.

Chazz, of course was perfectly ready for exams. He had studied all material conducive to him getting high marks. 'Not that I even need to study' he thought arrogantly, 'but it's good to go through the motions.'

"What, you don't agree with me?

Jaden said, sounding absolutely affronted.

"When have I EVER agreed with you on ANYTHING?" Chazz returned, irritably.

His brunette rival merely groaned, resting his head on the table. A muffled "I am going to FAIL, ugh..." sounded from his direction.

"Well that's your fault for being such a slacker..." Chazz said haughtily with a satisfied smirk. This was more like it. This he could deal with.

This was comforting- Not like the unfamiliar sense of gratitude he possessed toward Jaden, or those inane butterflies he sometimes felt, or sleep mumblings that should amount to nothing but left him lying awake the whole night struck to the core. But being better than Jaden- that put everything into perspective. That was something he relished.

This is what Chazz told himself as Jaden lifted his head and shot his cynical rival a woeful glance.

"You sadden me" he said melodramatically, as though he pitied Chazz greatly. The black haired teen huffed

"Well good, I'd hate to think I make you happy..." he quipped, rolling his eyes.

"HAVE YOU NO SOUL?" Jaden implored of him, giving him that same stare-eyes full of sadness and infuriating pity.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Chazz growled, starting to get pissed off.

Jaden merely shook his head-still dramatically sad as he uttered solemnly, "I think you're missing some emotions that make a person human..."

Chazz felt his eye twitch.

What the fucking hell? "What on earth is THAT supposed to mean?!"

Oh god why did he even CARE? Jaden was an idiot anyway... But beyond the rage he was feeling, there was a certain bitter undertone of irrepressible melancholy. Is that REALLY what Jaden thought of him?

"Do you even know how to be nice?" The idiot asked.

"Psh, as if you can say that after I practically fought with you over who slept on the damn floor!"

Seriously, that should answer his question!

Jaden nodded, seeming thoughtful. "Ok... So you know how... You just... Don't care to...?"

Chazz sighed heavily, trying to calm his boiling anger. "For fuck's sake, I'm not a fucking sociopath if that's what you're getting at!"

Jaden blinked, seeming puzzled. "Uhm..."

Of course. Jaden WOULDN'T know what a sociopath was.

Before the idiot could ask the inevitable question, Chazz found he had lost all desire to finish his meal, and stood up suddenly before storming out of the commons without sparing a single glance in Jaden's direction.

* * *

'Crap'

Jaden thought. He was currently pouting at the door out which Chazz had just disappeared in a rage.

"Jay...? You in there...?" The timid voice of Syrus broke through to him, and he blinked. "Oh... Yeah, I'm fine. Man, I was just playing around... He really got mad, huh?" Jaden bit his lip, feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to enrage the black Slifer- he was just... He had trouble understanding him- he was so dark and cryptic all the time, not to mention very very mean.

"Well... You DID kind of imply that he was a sociopath..." Syrus said meekly, even if he was glad for Chazz's absence. It caused brunette across from him to say indignantly

"How could I have implied it when I don't even know what it is?!"

Syrus sighed. Of course Jaden didn't know what a sociopath was.

"Well... It's a person who... Well, like you said, they sorta... Lack what makes normal people human. Like empathy or compassion." He explained, hoping it was fairly accurate. But really, it seemed to Syrus now that he was saying it, that Chazz fit the description perfectly. But maybe it was the jealousy talking.

Jaden's eyes widened in epiphany. "Ooohhhh, I see...and empathy Is what now?"

Syrus shook his head and couldn't help but smile at the brunette's endearing cluelessness.

* * *

God fucking damn, Jaden was an idiot! Chazz was fuming at the desk in front of him, having shown up for class rather early as a result of his hasty depature from the cafeteria. 'Is he serious? What kind of moron would just assume something like that?'

He was beyond angry- and the worst part was, he didn't even know why. Sure, it was a dumb comment, but Jaden said such things all the time- they shouldn't serve as anything more than mildly frustrating at this point. 'He can't really think I'm THAT heartless...'

But what if he did?

Was this why he was so upset? Because he cared about Jaden's opinion of him?

The bitter pang that resounded through him at that seemed to answer affirmatively.

It only served to make him angrier. 'Why the hell does it even matter? I don't care what ANYONE thinks of me, much less Jaden!'

He shouldn't care. He fucking shouldn't.

He wouldn't. He damn well wouldn't. But as Jaden took his seat in front of the brooding teen, and immediately turned around to face Chazz and fixed him with those chocolate brown eyes of his saying "Yo, I don't really think you're a sociopath or anything like that..." all while offering an apologetic smile along with a friendly handshake, The black slifer felt a rare smile tugging at his lips- anger seeming to have dissipated.

Even though he shouldn't, wouldn't, and certainly DIDN'T care.

* * *

**AN: EH... I'm not so sure.**

**Chazz is such an asshole, and I love him that way. **

**REVIEW**

**there will be more... soonish...  
taataaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's capitulo tres, por uds! **

**Despite being so much like Jaden, it's actually kind of difficult for me to write him.**

* * *

It was so close.

So. Close.

The promise of summer vacation in all its euphoric, carefree glory was so alluring and so very nearly concrete that if he were to reach out, he might be able to grasp it...

'If I didn't have to worry about those fricken tests!'

Jaden groaned to himself, head resting on the desk in front of him, sheltered in relative darkness by his arms which were attempting to block out the classroom around him.

'How on Earth am I gonna swing this one?" he implored silently of himself.

It was impossible! He had gotten a test review, and it took only a quick glance over the damned thing to tell he knew very little- or at the very least didn't recall any of the topics covered.

"Ugh..." he groaned to himself for the umpteenth time that day.

This wasn't happening. He couldn't fail!

If he failed, he'd be a grade behind, or at the worst never admitted back into Duel Academy at all!

At that thought, panic shot through his already present sense of dread.  
If he couldn't come back to Duel Academy... he'd not only be stuck in the empty house his parents never frequented, going through boring days at a boring school all by himself, but he'd hardly see any one of the amazing friends he'd made this year! Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz...

Chazz...

His heartbeat sped up at the thought of his surly, unwilling friend. He'd probably never talk to Chazz again... There would be no reason for him too. In fact, even if he tried to get in touch with the other duelist, Chazz would probably ignore him. He really hated that idea.

'Man I wished I had tried harder- even just a little!' he thought woefully. In the background, class droned on, and time was ticking down to the moment he'd have to pay for his indolence.

He was roused out of his bout of uncharacteristic brooding by a flick to his ear and a whispered: "Slacker wake the hell up, you can't afford to get in trouble this late in the year."

Jaden lifted his messy head of brown hair up to eye the one who had spoken with a notable amount of skepticism. "Does it really matter at this point...?" the slifer red pouted.

He was feeling quite down, and though normally it never got to him, harsh words from from the black slifer were just not what he needed at that moment.

So, he was understandably quite taken aback when what came out of Chazz's mouth was hardly derogatory at all.

"Tch, of course it matters. If you drop out, there won't be anyone worth dueling left in this school. I may even just quit out of boredom with you gone..."

Jaden blinked. "... Say what?" He was genuinely surprised. Chazz wanted him around?  
At this prospect, the confusing flutter of his heart returned.

But, like a mirage, the strange compliment dissipated when the ex-obelisk huffed and, with an eyeroll said harshly, "You heard me! Or did I stutter? Now pay attention to Crowler, you dumbass..."

'Pah, figures he can't be nice for more than three seconds...' Jaden thought as he grudgingly turned around to face the lecture.

But the brunette couldn't help but dwell on what the sulky black-haired teen sitting behind him had said.- if it had actually happened and Jaden hadn't imagined it.

The realization that Chazz appreciated Jaden's presence in his life- that Jaden was worth more to him than the average person- sent a strange giddiness rushing through the inattentive brunette. Jaden couldn't begin to understand why he was reacting this way. 'It's no biggie, Jay, really. Friends are supposed to want each other around!'

But this was the first time Jaden could recall of an instance where Chazz was the one wanting HIM around. The slifer red had always felt it to be the other way around- HIM chasing CHAZZ.

And so he dismissed the strange fluttering of his heart as a mere excitement that Chazz admitted to seeing him as a friend. Not some irrational joy over the black slifer's seemingly express wishes that Jaden stay at Duel Academy... Or that it seemed he liked having Jaden around enough to mention such a thing outright to him. Not because he was secretly hoping that Chazz really did want him around because he himself wanted to be around Chazz quite a bit... Right?

'Ah whatever... at least he said something nice. That alone's a big deal, 'specially after I implied he was a... what was it again...?'

And as his thoughts branched off into several unrelated tangents, Jaden proceeded to blissfully ignore the rest of the lecture.

* * *

'Ugh why did I even say that?' a certain black haired teen fumed internally.

'It's not like it's even true! I wouldn't care less if that idiot flunked out!' he had already promised himself he wouldnt care. He didn't care about anyone! 'It'd be one less slacker that duel academy would have to deal with!'

Yet even as he tried to convince himself that it had been a mere impulsive moment brought on by his poor night's sleep, he was swamped with doubt that any of what he was saying to himself was true.

He sighed out loud. Ok, So maybe he did enjoy Jaden's company... A tiny bit.

Now what to do about it...l

Well obviously, the moron needed some help if he was gonna have any chance at passing. And according to the absurd drop in his stomach at the thought of Jaden being gone next year that slacker very much needed to stay... 'You could help him' came the suggestion from somewhere in his mind. At first, Chazz dismissed it as ridiculous, buy the more he thought about class without that snoring, fluffy head in front of him...

Well... How hard would it be to just do one more nice thing?

Tutor Jaden.

...

Oh what was wrong with him...?

* * *

"So... If... You..." Jaden was stooped over a packet of stapled papers- the review- eyebrows furrowed, concentrating with all his might.

"if you...?" Syrus prompted gently.

"We're eating dinner, Slacker, shouldn't you be inhaling some slifer cuisine right about now?"

Chazz sighed at his rival. As much as he wanted Jaden to pass (yes, he admitted to himself he secretly liked having him around), this was getting real old real fast.

"But Chaaazzz I neeeeed to study!" Jaden whined, eliciting a scoff from the black slifer, who was at his usual seat at his table for one. "This isn't studying, Jaden. This is interrupting all our dinners every other minute to ask for answers."

Jaden sighed, so flippantly it was almost a huff and he discarded the review packet. "Well whaddaya want me to do, then?"

"Well..." here it was: he was going to be nice to Jaden. Again. Was this going to be a trend...?

"Maybe if you could find someone to... Help you out on your-er, their own time, that'd be unanimously preferable to you ruining dinner..."

Ok maybe not so nice after all, but he was The Chazz. Nice wasn't easy for him.

"But who has the patience to tutor this numbskull? No offense, sarge" put in Hassleberry, causing Jaden's lips to pull into that pout of his.

"Well..." Chazz began, a smirk forming on his lips. Who they asked? Well who better than-

"Well it's definitely not Chazz, that's for sure!" Syrus piped in, cutting off the ebony haired teen before he could finish his sentence and causing his smirk to turn into a scowl. "Well actually I-" "Well what about Bastion?" Hassleberry interjected yet again, sparking even more hostility from the ex-obelisk.

"He'd tutor you, Jay!" Syrus added on.

"Or if you idiots would-"

"You think so...?" The slacked asked sounding so hopeful it caused a pang of an awful, bitter, hateful feeling to bubble up in the ebony haired teen ctowards his Ra Yellow peer.

'Ugh I never knew being nice was so hard... No wonder I never do it!' But if Chazz was frustrated then, it was no match for the fuse that blew when none other than the aforementioned "tutor" walked in with an "Evening, chaps!"

"Well speak of the devil!" Hassleberry exclaimed jovially.

Chazz was doing his best not to explode. Must EVERYTHING go wrong?

Bastion raised an eyebrow, silently bidding them to elaborate. "Well ya see..." Syrus began, "Jay's in serious jeopardy of failing his exams..."

"Ah. Hardly a surprise... " said bastion amusedly.

At this, Jaden opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by his other roommate.

"Well we were wondrin if you could help him out some..." Hassleberry added on.

"Well I'd be more than happy to help you out, old friend" Bastion said, smiling.

Chazz felt his jaw clench. 'Oh of course you would!' he thought sardonically.

"Uh... Well... " Jaden tried, but before he could even get out another word, his younger-brother-friend-duo exclaimed with "Great!"s and "Awesome!"s, yet again interrupting the brunette.

And did it ever piss Chazz off.

Jaden had obviously been trying to say something, and they just cut him off! Or worse, didn't even notice. They were his friends, weren't they? Weren't your friends supposed to notice stuff like that?

"So where would you like to study, Jaden?" the cool voice of Bastion sounded.

"How bout nowhere?" Chazz finally cut through their chatter snappishly, eliciting rather hostile glares from everyone, excluding Jaden, who then interceded sheepeshly: "Uh well... To be honest I never DID actually agree on anything... You guys just kinda..." he trailed off and finished his sentence with a little gesture of his hands.

Chazz suddenly stood up and huffed: "Exactly. If you bozos had paid one ounce of attention to your friend here, you would have noticed that he's been trying to speak for the past ten minutes!"

The slightly open mouthed stare of thankful incredulity that Jaden was fixing on him did not escape his notice, and he felt a wicked sense of accomplishment that he had seen what the others ignored, and moreover in confirmation that he had been right about it. Connecting eyes with his rival briefly, and reading the appreciation in them-he allowed a tiny, knowing half smile. It was almost as if they were privy to some private joke- an event that had occurred only between the two of them.

But despite Jaden's appreciation, he was piping mad. Why was everyone so stupid- every THING so difficult! He turned away from Jaden, as if to leave, and said icily:

"Bastion, did you ever consider even for a second that maybe Jaden doesn't WANT you to tutor him? Kind of presumptuous on your part, doncha think?"

Bastion's brow furrowed and he frowned as he said "I beg your pardon...?"

"Er Guys...?"

He merely shot an outwardly cool(for internally he was raging) smirk over his shoulder continued;

"You know for people who are supposed to be best buddies, you sure are being inconsiderate..."

And it was hardly a second before Jaden's acolytes turned on him, jumping to the defense of their Ra yellow compatriot. "You ain't got room to talk about bein' inconsiderate!" Hassleberry retaliated.

"H-hey now..."

Chazz felt something snap. Was this the payoff for trying to be nice? To make an effort? All he wanted to do was offer his help for once! Maybe Change something in his rotten life for the better- but no!

Oh he was so having NONE of it.

He laughed a harsh, bitter laugh.

"Oh that's right, how stupid of me to forget that I'm a sociopath!" he said with biting sarcasm. His anger had escalated from a petty hot headedness at his simple bad luck, and refined into a sour, stinging buzz in his mind.

It would be one thing if what he had been about to do wasn't so far outside his comfort zone- but to be not only dismissed, but then shot down simply because they had a preconceived notion of who he was? It was bloody unfair! Did Jaden think of him like this as well? Sure, he was an asshole, but if this was what he would have to deal with trying to make friends...

'Then I'd rather just be alone'

He felt a tug on his sleeve"Chazz...?" sounded Jaden's voice, sounding concerned and kind and placating. "It's not a big deal, really!" he said, finally managing to hold all of their attentions.

Chazz blinked down at Jaden.

Jaden: the reason for all the indecisiveness he had been feeling- the cause for all this doubt. If it weren't for this idiot's constant pestering and cheerfulness- his annoying chatter and attempts to constantly include Chazz in everything under the sun, he'd still be sure of himself!

"Not to you..." he mumbled, perhaps giving away much more than he really wanted to.

"Oh, c'mon! Hah, no point in getting all worked up over who has to struggle through teaching a moron like me!" he laughed happily.

And Chazz couldn't help but crack. He scoffed, anger fizzling out as he smacked Jaden over the head "Hah, got that right!"

If it weren't for Jaden...

"Oww! Haha you butt!"

He really would be all alone...

His face broke into a half smile as he joked:"Psh Bastion's crazy to wanna tutor you!"

"Yeah probably..." Jaden actually agreed.

"But I guess..." he sighed heavily before mumbling "Well I guess that makes me kinda crazy too..."

"Huhwaahh?" Jaden blinked, dumbfounded. Chazz sighed again. "I-I could tutor you also... if you want... since I'm staying in your room and all..."

He mumbled into the table. God he hated how hot his cheeks felt.

It was quiet for what felt to Chazz like forever.

Then...

"... Sure" Jaden said with a slow-spreading grin. "That's really nice of you, too, Chazz!"

Chazz blinked once. Twice.

"Wait, really?" He honestly couldn't believe it. But Jaden's lighthearted laughter obliterated any sense of doubt he had. "Yeah, sure. I mean if you went through all that effort what kinda friend would I be to say no?"

Shit. Shitshitshit his face felt hot.

"Y-yeah..."

"But uh..." Jaden scratched his cheek with an index finger. "You gotta promise to be patient, k? I'm kinda dumb, ya know..."

And just like that, and perhaps for the first time in his life, Chazz felt included- important to someone just for being there and being him.

For the first time... He truly felt as though someone's friendship mattered to him.

And for the first time in a long time... he smiled a genuine smile.

"Sure..."

And of course, Jaden only smiled back.

Needless to say the other members of the table were shocked silent.  
And Chazz was glad of that as he and Jaden left the cafeteria side by side.

* * *

**AN: Hehe sorry I made Chazz so emo... Like really he just comes out that way. And sorry I'm slow. Marching band and school is kicking my ass. But at least my foot's pretty much back to normal! YAY! Also thanks KingOreSama for reading this ahead of time and also what if I got my hair cut like Jaden, huh, what then? **

**Review!**

**Please.**

**And Sankyuu. **

**kittyface**


End file.
